Nourishment
by Avain1991
Summary: When Harry Potter returned from his confrontation with Voldemort he was unconscious and in pain. Fearful for his life Poppy Pomfrey hatched a plan to help him. But when the unexpected happens her plan to bring Nourishment to her paitents body soon starts to bring nourishment to his soul. Rate M for adult themes so don't read if don't like. Harry/Hermione/Fleur/Susan. Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

So this story came to me while I was mindlessly waiting for my muse to hit on my Naruto/Pokemon story. This does have a kink factor around Lactation and adult/teen relationships with that being a part of it. In no way will there be any Age Play or the like because they do not fit in with the premise. Now be warned this will have mentions of underage sex in later chapters so if you are uncomfortable with such please leave now. Other than that I hope you enjoy and continue to support my works. Disclaimer: I own nothing unless its OC. Oh before I forget this is an AU story that shows a couple big changes right off the bat so if you are not a fan note that I did warn you.

* * *

Nourishment

Chapter One

Poppy Pomfrey was worried. The matron of healing for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had a lot of charges however the most she saw was mild hex damage from fights between students. While she did make sure to keep herself fully certified she never expected she would have to be prepared to heal a student that was suffering from a large exposure to the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

At the end of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament Harry Potter had arrived upon the ground in front of everyone unconscious with the Triwizard cup nearby. Cedric Diggory who had been a witness to Harry grabbing the cup before vanishing when it turned out to be a Port Key had been the one to raise alarms. With Victor Krum being checked for residue from the imperious curse and Fleur Delacour already back on her feet from the attack he had been forced to perform. The only good thing that had come of it was the sight of a rat also clutched in Harry's hand which turned out to be Peter Pettigrew.

Fudge had at first tried to deny the sight only for Amelia Bones to stop him before he could call a Dementor to silently handle the situation before it could be handled by the courts. Amelia and the Auror department had been called in by Professor McGonagall when it became clear that Dumbledore wasn't going to do anything to find the lost boy.

With the use of Veritaserum Pettigrew revealed that Barty Crouch Jr. had been responsible for Harry's entrance into the tournament and had disguised himself by using Polyjuce potion to look like Allister Moody. Once again when Fudge tried to sweep it under the bridge Madame Bones had put a stop to it and forced the Minister to start taking measures to secure the magical world.

The first thing being the arrest of all of those named at the Graveyard where Voldemort had summoned them after his return. It was also through Pettigrew that they learned what had happened to Harry. After his rebirth Voldemort had decided that he would use the time he had to cause nothing but pain to Harry casting the Cruciatus Curse over five times with each held for almost three minutes continuously.

After that he forced the boy up and forced him to duel which had caused something strange. The wands of Harry and Voldemort had connected by a gold light when they cased a single spell at each other. Harry through sheer force of will had remained on his feet and had pushed the magic towards Voldemort causing the shades of his past victims to return for a moment and help Harry escape. The boy had been smart enough to notice Pettigrew trying to run away stunning him and grabbed him before using his last bit of consciousness to grab the cup.

Now Poppy looked over her charge while Amelia Bones, along with a few aurors, Susan Bones, and Harrys friends.

"How is he?" Amelia asked making Poppy sigh.

"Not good. I was able to cast a few pain relieving charms and poured a few drops of the potion to counter act the effects. However his nervous system is still suffering greatly right now and I doubt he will be able to feed himself or even move for at least a month maybe longer." She said making the groups hiss internally at the idea.

"There more." She said making them wonder what could possibly make things worse.

"Because of the amount of potions I am going to need to help him battle the effects of the cruciatus curse he will not be able to ingest any nutrient potions to keep his health up." She said causing most to gasp at that knowledge.

"Is there anything you can do Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione Granger Harrys best friend asked worried about her friend while Ron Weasley just sat nearby with an uninterested look on his face. A look that caused Hermione, Susan, and a few others eyes to narrow.

Poppy sighed before she nodded "There may be a way…but before I reveal it I must ask that all the men leave the area. The method I am going to be forced to use will require great privacy on a woman's behalf." Kingsley Shackelbolt the highest ranking Auror there nodded as he motioned for the rest of the men and few boys that had followed out of the room.

* * *

Once they were out Poppy flicked her wand making the doors seal shut before waving it a few times setting up numerous privacy wards and security wards. When she was finished Poppy looked at the remaining women that were there. Minus herself there was Amelia, Hermione, Susan, a purple haired Auror named Nymphadora Tonks, as well as Fleur Delacour who was simply resting on a nearby bed able to hear what was going on.

"Now what I'm going to suggest is…well I'm sure some would find it embarrassing." She said before taking a deep breath.

"The only thing right now that Harry could possible ingest that would allow him the key nutrients to stay alive would be…a mother's milk." The immediate darkening of cheeks from the two younger girls was expected while Amelia kept her face neutral, and the two others had looks of shock.

"Are you suggesting that we find the BWL a wet nurse?" Amelia asked while keeping a professional face and tone. Internally however she worried about what this would make a few…over eager woman do.

"Unfortunately I have no other choice. As I said no other potions but the kind to help him against the pain of the Cruciatus will be accepted. Also nothing non-naturally made will be accepted because of the boys own magic fighting against foreign/man made substances while in this weakened state. Potions are made mostly from magic and natural ingredients that are grown leaving them open to help." Poppy said making Amelia sigh.

"So we have no choice but to either find a mother that is still lactating or a nurse maid that won't talk."

"Not necessarily." Poppy said causing Amelia to look at her. "I do happen to know the spells nurse maids use to cause lactation meaning we could find a trusted source that we know won't brag about this to the papers for a quick buck."

The sudden loud clap of hands caused Amelia and Poppy to jump towards Hermione Granger who had her hands covered together.

"Then we better make sure none of the papers get the story first." She said before walking towards an empty jar nearby and placing something inside before taking out her wand and started casing spells upon the jar. "Would you mind explaining Miss…?" Amelia prompted making Hermione pause.

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger would you mind explaining?" Amelia asked motioning towards the jar making Hermione smile as she lifted the jar to show them a small beetle was inside of it.

"For almost the entire year I have been wondering how Rita Skeeter had been getting her stories. Most including interviews with students when it was made quite clear she was not to be on the grounds outside of the tournament." She said as she walked towards them with the beetle suddenly moving wildly as if trying to escape. Amelia even noticed that the girl had included air holes to allow the creature to breathe making her wonder just what the girl was up to.

"Harry gave me an idea of how she was doing it when he mentioned a Muggle law enforcement trick called Bugging." She said handing the jar to Amelia who just looked her in the eye knowing she wasn't done yet. "I've heard of this! Muggles place devices inside buildings or on people allowing them to hear and record voices and sound for evidence." Nymphadora called making Hermione nod towards the Auror.

"Yes. However since electronics don't work here I had to think how else she could do it. Then it hit me. At every event leading to her stories there was a beetle sighted and during random intervals the Slytherin students she interviews were seen sitting with their hands cupped close to their mouths." Amelia blinked realizing where this was going before lifting the jar to her eye line and saw the beetle in question looking back at her. The eyes rimmed with a very familiar set of diamond specs.

"Well I'll be the daughter of Cerci…Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus." She said gaining a dangerous smirk upon her face. For years now she as well as every member of the DMLE had been looking to find out how Skeeter learns her stories and she was going to enjoy the fall out the rumor monger would face from this revelation. Not to mention the Daily Prophet. Oh Amelia was going to enjoy this.

"Nicely done there Miss. Granger I have no doubt quite a few people are going to enjoy learning this information." Amelia said making the beetle/Skeeter start scrambling around in the jar. Hermione nodded before looking at Poppy and sighed.

"Are there any side effects apart from the obvious that I should be aware of?" Hermione asked making the Matron smile. She had known that the girl would volunteer to help her friend much like Harry had during those weeks when Hermione had been in the wing after meeting the basilisk.

"There will be some. Mainly because we can't use a more…preservative version of the spell of this nature." Before Hermione could question what she meant the matron explained further.

"Normally a Nursemaid would use a spell that would cause the glands within her breast to start producing milk however it takes months before any result is shown and…unless the maid starts feeding a child…has to be continuously cast said spell to keep the production going." She paused here to see if anyone would bring up a question but luckily everyone there knew that it was best to wait till she was finished.

"We don't have the time to spare so I'm afraid we're going to use the more controversial version. This spell works immediately and will only have to be cast once."

"What are the side effects of this spell?" Fleur asked her making the matron sigh.

"To explain that I will have to explain everything that happens to those who are affected by it. First the witch in question will feel a great heat building in her chest as her mammary glands are changed. Depending on the witch she will experience a growth of one to two cups sizes at least very rarely will they gain more than that." Hermione flushed slightly at that before looking down at her high b cup breast. Internally all she said was _"Wouldn't mind a boost there."_ but she only verbally said.

"What happens next?" Wanting to be fully informed before helping the one friend she could trust above all else.

True they had a small falling out during third year but that was more because of Ron blowing things out of proportion than anything else. Harry had even found her a week later and apologized for making her feel guilty for what she had done. It had been one of the worst weeks she experienced in two years. Hermione had forgiven him and had accepted his gift of sugar free chocolate which had made her smile.

She never really indulged in sweets but when she did it was usually something sugar free or safe for teeth. Harry was the only one who seemed to remember that over the years. Ron had raged that Harry would forgive her so easily but dropped it when Harry threatened not to allow him a go on the Firebolt in question. When Ron had verbally attacked her because of the 'death' of his pet Scabbers Harry had stood up for her and her cat stating that Crookshanks was only following his nature.

Hermione was sure that was going to be the end of their friendship only for Ron to somehow worm his way back into Harry's good graces.

 _"Bloody fool is too noble."_ She thought looking at her best friend. When Ron had allowed his jealousy shine this year Hermione was sure Harry had had enough only for Ron to once more make it back.

Hermione blinked at that. _"Hang on a tick."_ She thought looking back now. Every time Harry had looked to end his friendship with Ron the red head had somehow wormed his way back into Harrys' graces…without ever once admitting he was wrong or apologizing. She almost missed Poppy speaking again as she tried to think on this.

"Because of the rapid growth from the spell the witch in question is going to need to either pump the milk or feed the one it was intended for right away. Else she will suffer from the uncomfortable effects of her breast being over flowing with said milk." She said making Hermione nod but before the younger witch could voice a question Poppy continued.

"Now come the parts that make this spell…controversial. First and foremost the witch in question is going to experience a great rush of pleasure during feeding time." She said making Susan and Hermione blush again while the others were feeling a little uncomfortable as well. "It is well recorded that they even reach…completion during said feedings." Adding to the burn in both girls' cheeks while only Nymphadora was the only one of the elder women able to keep a blush off her face.

"Secondly as the effects are permanent the witch in question is going to have to constantly pump any access milk from her bust in order to avoid the feeling of overflow on a weekly basis." Poppy said making Hermione once more nod. "Lastly is this warning." Poppy paused here to make sure Hermione was paying full attention her.

"Almost every witch that has cast this spell upon themselves has become addicted to the feelings that the release causes. It has led to a good number of them leaving to work in brothels that would allow them to feel this release constantly." She said making Hermione gulp silently.

"However…" Poppy said making Hermione wonder what more there could be. "If the witch in question is able to find relief almost daily from the same partner her body will eventually only react to them and thus keep her away from such a life."

* * *

"You mean that unless Hermione gets Harry to drink from her every week she could very well become a lady of the night just to be free of the effects? Even then he would have to do so almost daily making it so her body only ever recognizes him as the one to provide her pleasure and thus make her body only release said milk for him? And possibly any children he has?" Nymphadora asked the matron who nodded.

"That's insane! Let's just use my abilities to provide him the needed nutrients." She said making Hermione, and Fleur want to ask what she meant before Amelia spoke up.

"That does seem a lot to ask of a single underage witch Poppy." Poppy sighed at her friends' words before she spoke again.

"It would have to be more than one witch." That made everyone look at her. "I know perfectly well that Nym…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The Auror ordered making Hermione and Fleur jump at the shout while Amelia and Susan sighed having heard the sharp negative reaction in the past.

"Pardon me. I know that Miss. Tonks abilities as a Metamorphmangus would be ideal here since she could produce the needed milk within the hour however…she won't be enough on her own." Before anyone could ask why she waved her wand over Harry making a large green color orb appear above his body will multiple black strands wrapped around it. It reminded Hermione of a balloon with rubber bands around it.

"This is Mr. Potters magical core. As you can see it has been bound." She said making all of those gathered gasp. Bindings a magical core was allowed to an extent placing one upon a child was considered normal to bring down the cases of accidental magic. However the bindings were always removed after a wizard or witch turned 11 in order to keep them from being unable to perform to their full extent. The fact that Harry had his core bound and was still able to perform above average in terms of power said a lot for the strength of his magical core.

"How much are we talking here Poppy?" Amelia asked slightly worried wondering how anyone could have forgotten to check if Harry had any bindings on his core from his parents before he arrived here.

"The binding from his mother was only for fifteen percent." Poppy said making the women feel worried. The way she worded that sentence told them they weren't going to like what came next. They were right when she said.

"The other bindings placed upon him are for eighty percent." She said making everyone go wide eyed. "Ninety-Five percent bound!" Amelia exclaimed in outrage.

The Department head was beyond angry the fact that this young man had been forced to battle against the odds with nothing but five percent of his magic. "Who did the second binding?" Amelia asked as Poppy waved her wand.

"I can't tell. Whoever it was is powerful enough to not only bind him but keep their signature hidden. To help him heal I have no choice but to release the bonds but once I do…" She didn't finish her thought but Amelia sighed.

"What? What will happen?" Susan asked wondering what was worrying her aunt. Amelia sighed before looking at Susan.

"Mr. Potter's magic is going to take time to stabilize, but we don't have the time to allow it to stabilize or leave it bound without severely slowing his healing time." She explained.

"How will that affect the witch that would feed Harry?" Fleur asked the question making Hermione look at her wondering the reason she asked.

"We…we don't know." Poppy said making the witches blink in surprise. "It could cause a number of things to happen, but the first thing is he is going to need more nutrients than a single witch could provide."

"Then allow me to help as well." Fleur said making everyone look towards her in surprise. "Why? As far as I know you have Mr. Potter have had little contact with one another." Amelia asked trying to understand.

"I own him a doubt. He saved my little sister without any thought about his own safety. He also helped me tonight when he sent up the sparks all without even once moving to take advantage of the situation. Most Wizards would not be so chivalrous in his positon." The French quarter Veela said making Hermione sigh as she shook his head.

"Nobel fool can't help himself." She said with a smile making the others look at her in question. "Every time he hears about someone in danger or in need of help he always helps without once thinking about what the dangers will be towards him." She explained making Susan nod remembering the rumors of the things Harry had done.

"I'll help too." Susan said making Amelia look at her in surprise. "Ever since first year Harry has been saving this school and its residents…plus he's always treated me with kindness and respect." She added making Hermione smile at her Hufflepuff friend. She and Susan had Arithmacy together and were friendly with each other.

* * *

"Very well Miss…"

"Hold on a moment." Amelia said stopping Poppy before she could get started.

"It would be best that Miss. Delacour be the first to feed Mr. Potter." Hermione and Susan looked at her with a questioning look when she opened her mouth to continue.

"Miss. Granger and Susan are going to be under a lot of scrutiny until the students leave for home because both were involved in big moments of tonight. However since Miss. Delacour lost…"

"No one will care what I do or be coherent to notice what I look like." Fleur finished for her making Amelia nod.

"Also her allure makes it so most will not give her a second look without being slightly hypnotized." Amelia explained making Hermione and Susan nod before looking at Fleur as she started taking off her robes.

"What about during the summer?" Hermione asked as the Veela witch took off her blouse.

"I will set up a safe house for Mr. Potter and you three as well. There is a place in the south of France that the Bones Family hasn't used in decades since I was a little girl in point of fact. Since it is obvious that Dumbledore no longer has the best interest of Mr. Potter in mind no one but those of us in this room will be told about it. Auror Tonks will go along to act as his personal body guard until such a time as he is fully recovered." Tonks nodded.

"It would also be prudent to find a trust worthy solicitor to handle Mr. Potters case. I have a feeling Minister Fudge as well as others will try and take over his family name and other such power to 'keep him in line'. It is best if he were emancipated ASAP."

"I will contact my Mother. She can handle his case as a distant relative of his." Tonks said making the others nod. Poppy and Amelia both knew Andromeda Tonks was ruthless when it came to her cases and would be perfect for this.

* * *

Fleur reached behind her back after seeing the conversation was over and released a pair of perky c cup breast. Her areola the size of quarters and the bright pink nipples getting hard from the chill in the air. She didn't shy away from the stares of those in the room growing up among her mother's people she had long gotten over almost all taboos when it came to the naked body.

Poppy walked forward and started to circle the 17 year old waving her wand chanting in Gaelic. Fleur almost moaned at the heat that was building in her chest. As she continued to chant Poppy placed her wand against the nipples of the Veela making her moan as they started twitching. As they twitched each nipple started to release a white discharge before she arched back as both of her breast started swelling before their eyes.

Hermione and Susan watched in amazement as the French witch moaned again as her breast stopped growing after gaining a cup size with both nipples leaking milk. Fleur was panting at the increased weight on her chest her hands came up and held her new enhancements and noticed that her nipples had turned a darker shade of pink.

"Come along." Poppy said taking her elbow and leading her towards the bed where Harry lay. Fleur soon was lying on her side with Poppy moving Harry to face her.

"Now you just rub one of your nipples against his mouth until his natural reaction occurs. You will need to empty both breast of the milk inside in order to give him tonight's nutrients." Poppy said as Fleur nodded.

* * *

Fleur moan slightly as her sensitive nipple rubbed against the lips of the fourteen year old body she was helping. She shivered at the feeling it caused up her spine before she clapped a hand over her mouth as his mouth opened and captured her nipple. She felt her eyes shut as the first wave of pleasure hit when he gave a small gentle suckle, and she shivered as he continued to drink from her. As he drank his mouth grew tighter against her chest making her toes clench. She didn't know how long his lips were wrapped around her body but it felt like hours and her core was burning.

"Oh…oh Mon Dieu." Fleur moaned as he continued to drink. The feeling of fire was burning in her chest and flooded her veins causing her legs to start rub against one another to relieve the heat building between her legs. She almost cried out when she felt the force of her milk stop flowing.

Without being prompted she moved his head to capture her other nipple and relaxed once it started again. She moaned and felt her toes twitch from the pure pleasure. "Oh! Oh Dieux ci-dessus! Sa Bonche me boit!" She called out as she felt the fire built and built inside of her forming a bubble of pure pleasure…or pure insanity. "Je…Je…Je peux le senitir!" She said those that spoke French were starting to worry for the girl.

"La petite mort! Ca arrive!" Hermione gasped as Fleur began to be surrounded by an almost fiery aura while Harry started to glow a bright green as his core once more came into view with its bindings still in place. As Fleur started panting almost seeming desperate for air a few of the bindings glowed before snapping releasing a brighter flash of power from the boy in question.

Not all of the bindings were released but enough to cause Fleur to cry out from the increase pressure from his mouth. "Je…Je…Je vais Jouir!" She called out before crying out as the aura around her joined with the power from Harry to create a cocoon of power around the pair causing those still in the room to be flung back from the sheer force of it. All five women were pushed towards the main door barely keeping on their feet before just as suddenly as it happened…the power vanished.

Hermione and Poppy were the first to their feet as they ran towards the pair in bed with Hermione gasping at the sight. Fleur was laying on Harry her head just under his chin with a wide smile upon her face. The only thing different was the large brand/tattoo that was now on her back of a fiery phoenix that covered almost the entirety of her back with a single green bolt of lightning behind it that ran from her right shoulder to her left hip.

Harry…well he was different. It seemed like his body had regained lost weight making him appear closer to the average size for his age and he seemed taller as well. But the thing Hermione noticed most was first his clothing has almost been completely burned off, his marks and scars were faded, and he seemed more defined looking more like his body was gaining muscle.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Tonks demanded as she rose to her feet for the second time. She had tripped over herself trying to rush the first time. Poppy waved her wand and waited for the results before gasping as Harry's arms moved and wrapped around Fleur making the Veela moan slightly but smile as she was pulled closer to him.

"Harry…Mon amour…Mon Mari." Poppy looked at the results of her scan before having only one thing to say.

"Oh bugger…"

* * *

(French: Oh my God! Oh Gods above! His mouth is drinking me! I…I…I can feel it! The little death! It's coming! I…I…I'm gonna cum! My love…my husband.)

* * *

So that's it for now I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to your feedback. R&R Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys! Haha anyway welcome to the second chapter of Nourishment. Now this chapter will have a lemon moment between Fleur and Harry if you don't like that I will try and warn you in advance so you can skip it. Disclaimer: see first chapter. Hope you like it. OH! Almost forgot I no longer want to rely on Google Translate to add French so if you see (This around words please assume this is them speaking French) I would rather not butcher a language. This is also the reason why I will not be adding Fleur's accent.

* * *

Chapter Two

"SOUL BOND!" Amelia Bones yelled out in surprise inside of Poppy's office.

Poppy sighed Amelia was the only one to react in such a way. Hermione, Tonks, and Susan were out watching over the sleeping pair now with them covered by a blanket.

"It was always a possibility Amelia. Honestly I expected it to happen with Miss. Granger first." Poppy said looking out to see the girl in question sitting nearby keeping an eye on her best friend.

"This also released a portion of the bindings on his core." She added making Amelia sigh. "Does this mean that Susan and Miss. Granger will also become bound to him?" She asked.

"It is possible, but the soul and magic are never one hundred percent predictable." Poppy said making Amelia sigh as she looked out at the four women and one young man.

"What about Auror Tonks if she took Susan's place…?"

"Amelia it isn't up to you if Susan participates or not. She is legally able to consent." Poppy said making Amelia almost growl before sighing.

"I know…doesn't mean I have to like it." She said making Poppy give a small smile.

"You've been watching over her since she was a baby. Of course you would have issues with letting her go." Poppy said.

* * *

Hermione used a cloth to wash Harry's forehead and paused as she saw that his scar was slightly faded near the top.

"What do you think is going to happen to us if we bond with him?" Susan's question woke her from her observation of the famous scar. Hermione looked up at the auburn haired Hufflepuff.

"Honestly…I wouldn't be opposed to it." Hermione said making Susan give her a small smile.

"Not to mention the fact that certain aspects of yours will no longer be lacking? By the way I don't see why you hate having smaller breast. These just give me back pains." Susan said gesturing towards her large bust. Hermione blushed slightly.

"I…I've noticed Harry…"

"Oh…he's a breast man and you want to capture his attention?" Susan asked with a smile.

"That isn't what I was going to say!" Hermione said indignantly making Susan raise her hands up.

"I have noticed Harry sometimes looking at me…my own insecurities want to give him more to look at." Hermione said with a blush making Susan blink.

"Sorry." She said after a moment making Hermione nod. Susan sighed she had known that Hermione was crushing on her best friend for almost two years now. Ever since Harry had taken her out on a flight on a Hippogriff…a symbol of love…she had thought about what it would be like as his girlfriend. Susan also remembered the look on Harry's face earlier this year when Hermione arrived down the stairs for the Yule ball.

He had looked at her with pure devotion and Hermione had blushed brightly at it. The pair had spent the entire night dancing away and just having a good time despite Weasley trying to ruin the night.

"I'm surprised you are handling this so well. I was sure you were going to make your move after you two went to the Yule Ball together." Susan said making Hermione blush with a sigh.

"I lost my nerve." She said making Susan sigh as well.

Harry had asked Hermione the day the ball had been announced Hermione had said yes right away with a smile. The entire time leading to the ball Harry and Hermione took part in McGonagall's dance lessons with Neville giving Harry tips.

The day of the ball Harry had worn blue robes to match her periwinkle blue dress. True they weren't the robes Mrs. Weasley had bought him but he felt like keeping those for other occasions. After that night Hermione had planned to ask Harry to be hers since she knew he most likely didn't fully understand the love between men and women. However before she could bring it up Diggory had walked up to give him advice for the second task.

Said task involved her being his hostage but he had stayed down there making sure everyone was safe. He saved little Gabrielle as well he was even stabbed in the arm by a trident to keep a merman from harming the little Veela. Hermione had wanted to ask him then but once more she was interrupted by Dumbledore announcing points.

It seemed like every time she waited for the perfect moment something came up to stop it. She began to think that something was behind that since it happened far too often to be coincidence. That made her return to her former thoughts. "Susan…do you want to help me with a project?" She asked making the auburn haired girl look at her with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Ugh…what the hell?" Ron Weasley groaned as he felt his eyes open he had been on his way back to the common room after dinner when he suddenly found the world going black and nothing else happened.

"Hello Ronald." A deep voice called making he look up realizing it was still dark. "Who are you?! Do you know who I am?!" He demanded making the voice chuckle darkly.

"That's the point. I want to play a game…its called truth or consequence." Suddenly a bright light hit the air making him close his eyes in pain before he opened his eyes. He saw a vial with a small mouthful of clear liquid before him.

"Before you is Veritaserum the most powerful truth serum in the Magical world. Take it and drink…or…" The voice paused before another light came on revealing a set of stocks along with different types of whips.

"…I can us other methods to make you talk." The voice said making Ron gulp before he grabbed the potion and downed it in one go.

"Now for my questions. First to see if it's working. What is your full name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"When were you born?"

"March 1st 1980."

"Why has Harry Potter never broken off your friendship? I've seen the way you treat him so why is he still your friend?" Ron started fighting the magic at that point he knew how important his silence was on this matter. "Answer the question." Ron bit his lip to stop himself only to cry out when his chair suddenly shocked him causing him to open his mouth.

"Dumbledore!" He cried making the chair stop as he fell back into it.

"If you don't answer a question you will be shocked until you do. Now what about Dumbledore?" The voice asked.

"He…compelled Potter to be my friend. Every time Potter has wanted to change that and ditch me the Headmaster fixed it."

"When and what else has he compelled Harry Potter to do?"

"The first time I saw it was back in first year he compelled both Potter and Granger to remember the events of the troll differently. Dumbledore had originally planned to have the know it all die that day.

He was going to allow the troll into the school where it would follow a trail to the bathroom and kill anyone inside. Potter wanted to find Granger after the announcement, but I tried to talk him out of it. He ran off by himself and I went to the Headmaster. We arrived and we found the troll dead the pair of them were hugging and it looked like the Mudblood was going to kiss Potter when Dumbledore stopped them.

Ever since he has felt that she was a danger to plans for Potter. I was to keep an eye on them and warn him if they got any closer. Every time he's compelled the pair to only see each other as friends but they gained some form of immunity this year. They stayed around one another and my mission became to stop Granger from becoming a couple with Potter.

Next year the Headmaster and my mother would begin a plan to remove her from being trouble." Ron said emotionlessly.

"What was the plan?"

"Love potions. Granger would be mine while Potter would go to Ginny. Ginny would get his fortune and I would get something he wanted over everything else. Finally I would be the one to have something he wants instead of the other way around."

"What else has Dumbledore kept from Harry?" The voice demanded.

"He's the heir of the Ancient and Noble household of Potter. Because of this he most likely has ties to other families that are extinct or close to it. Dumbledore sent Hagrid with him before first year because he knew the oaf would never think to ask Gringotts for the Potter account manager. He doesn't want Potter to realize how important he is beyond being the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Why?" Ron once more tried the keep himself from answering but jumped at the small jolt and spoke.

"He plans for Potter to be a martyr!" He cried out making the pain stop. "A martyr? You mean he planned for Voldemort to return?"

"He believed that You-Know-Who would come back. He planned to have Potter die in the last battle against You-Know-Who while he slipped in and finished him off."

"Making him the only Wizard to ever kill off two Dark Lords in history. Solidifying his place as the Leader of Light. What would happen to Harry's titles and fortune?"

"Ginny was supposed to get pregnant with his child leaving it as the heir of the Potter fortune. More so when mom fed her potions to ensure a healthy male heir was born." Ron said before he felt himself start to come out of the potion induced state. Obviously the voice noticed as well because they asked one more question.

"Who else has been compelled by Dumbledore?"

"Most of the staff and anyone that could remove Harry from his control." With that answer the lights went off allowing him to blink away the bright spots only to stiffen at the people before him.

Standing before him with glares where Amelia Bones, her niece Susan, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, the aurors from earlier, and Hermione Granger. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Hermione asked Amelia who nodded.

"Kingsley arrest him for conspiracy of line theft, conspiracy towards the use of love potions, and conspiracy of murder." The large man walked forward and placed magic binding cuffs to keep the boy from using his magic.

"Miss. Granger it seems I owe you and Mr. Potter an apology. As a member of the staff it is our responsibility to keep an eye on our students' health. We haven't been doing a good job of that." McGonagall said looking at Hermione who gave her a smile.

"You heard Weasley. Dumbledore has compelled you lot to keep you in line. I don't blame you for this." She said reassuring the Transfiguration Professor.

"I wonder though what brought this on? I believed you were friendly with Mr. Weasley." The Professor asked making Hermione internally growl.

"Actually I only tolerated Ron. He was Harry's friend in my mind…now I realize he was only after us to do his homework and so he could ride Harry's coat tails." Hermione said making the Professor nod before she looked at her fellow heads of house.

"As Deputy Headmistress I call for a vote among the Heads of House. If three out of four voice in favor Mr. Weasley will not return." She said while the teens left heading back to the hospital wing.

"Nicely done. I guess you were right to question Weasley." Susan said with Tonks walking behind them.

"I've been wondering why Harry was still his friend I just didn't think Dumbledore was involved." The Gryffindor student said as they continued towards the hospital wing.

* * *

The next morning Fleur opened her eyes with a smile as she looked at the face of her husband via magic. As a Veela even a partial one she knew very well that Soul Bonds could very well happen during moments of passion. She was surprised that the very person she once called little boy was her one. However from the power she felt running through her she could no longer call him little boy.

She rose up ignoring the way the chill in the air caused her nipples to harden as she moved and kissed his lips. The smile that came over her face at the feeling of his hands pulling her in close was small but full of passion. "Don't worry Mon Amor. I'm not going anywhere without you." She said kissing him once more making a smile to appear on her husband's face. She then smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto his side.

"You must be hungry…" She paused as she used her hand to once more rub her nipples against his lips. She moaned again as his mouth captured her sooner than the first time.

"…drink Mon Amor. Drink the milk that will one day feed our children. Our own little Veela." She moaned again as she felt him give a more powerful suck.

"Mon Dour…" She moaned before smiling. "Oh…you love that don't you? The idea of you putting a babe inside my belly." She hissed in pleasure panting at the familiar fire building inside of her.

"A…little Veela…growing inside of my womb…with your eyes." When his hands moved and grabbed both of her breasts she arched into his mouth as her hands wrapped around his head to keep him close.

"Oh yes…yes Mon Amour. Please…drink…drink my milk." She moaned breathlessly. When his hand started kneading the breast that wasn't in his mouth she threw her head back. "(Oh yes my love. Drink all of me! All of me…!)" She cried out in French not caring if anyone could hear her. "(Please…please my love…finish me!)" She almost cried when he transferred his mouth to her other breast.

"Oh…Circe…Morgana…please." She gasped breathlessly before crying out as a hand suddenly found itself between her legs above her mound. She felt her eyes start to roll back into her head as her husband started rubbing her clit with his callus covered fingers.

"(Oh…oh it's coming! The little death! Cumming…Cumming…I'm…!)" She wordlessly cried out as her quim squirted as the last of her milk sprayed into her husband's mouth and he drank never spilling a single drop. "Oh Mon Dour…I love you my husband." She moaned as she took his hand to her mouth to clean it. She moaned at the taste of her on his fingers before she laid him onto his back once more only this time there was something extra waiting.

* * *

Lemon inbound

* * *

"Oh my…I really can't call you little boy." She gasped at the size of the tent he was pitching. The Veela witch moved to grab her wand and cast a spell that would vanish the waste from inside her husband before she threw off the blanket. She smiled the fact that they were naked helped her with what she desired. She looked up quickly to see that they were covered from view by the privacy screens. She smiled before throwing up a few privacy wards.

"Now to give you what I promised." She said before moving to straddle his lap. She started rubbing her still wet cunny against the hard piece of meat that was there. She moaned as she estimated his length to be around 8 inches and about two inches thickness.

"Oh…I've never done this before my love. You will be my first and as your wife I will be yours." She raised herself reaching down to grab the slightly wet cock before aiming it. Fleur slowly lowered herself down moaning as the head of his length pressed against her entrance.

She took a few breaths before lowering herself slowly the moment his lower head penetrated her she felt her head fall back allowing her to see the ceiling. As her tight cunny started to accept him she felt him touch her barrier. "This…this will hurt me love. Please…please be gentle with me after it breaks." She panted before rising up and slamming herself down crying out in pain.

She closed her eyes at the pain her legs shaking while she panted for air. Her eyes opened when his hands moved towards her center before she could say anything they glowed green. She moaned at the feeling his magic coercing within her it first numbed the pain and slowly it faded completely making her smile at him. She leaned down and kissed him chastely.

"Thank you my love." She kissed him again this time his arms wrapped around her and made her look at him. This time she was surprised to see his eyes were opened and he had a smile on her face.

"You're welcome Mon Amor." He said his voice raspy but she could hear the gentle love inside it and his bright green eyes were filled with the emotion.

"Welcome back." Fleur said before kissing him again and rising herself so she was sitting on his lap while Harry smiled at her. She knew he was still weak, but the fact that he was fully conscious for this meant more to her than anything.

"Now…let me give you what you desire. Our own little Veela." She moaned as she raised herself making Harry and Fleur moan at the feeling. Fleur moaned as she started to slowly ride her husband enjoying the feeling of making love for the first time.

She moaned as she ran her hands through her long silver white hair finally feeling sexy, beautiful and every other adjective that had been used for her in the past. "(What is this Goddess before me)?" Harry said in perfect French making her gasp at the sound.

"(Who is this daughter of Aphrodite that has graced me with her beauty?)" She moaned as he continued to speak.

"(She is the embodiment of love. She is the one that has captured my heart, my mind, and my soul.)" Fleur increased her speed as he continued to speak such romantic words to her. She had never known that hearing her native tongue from his mouth would cause such heat inside of her. His hands moved up and captured her breasts making her moan as she leaned into his touch.

"(Her breast will feed the child that will one day grow in her womb. Her heart will forever hold a part of me. Her soul shared with me. Her light a guide to me in my darkest days.)" Fleur couldn't hold her pace as she started to ride him faster and faster.

"(I will love her from this day until my last day. I will be her rock when she needs to break. I will always support her desires of life. This I swear upon all the magic in my body. The blood that flows through me.)" Fleur moaned as she felt herself start to clench around his cock as it twitched inside her.

"(I love you Fleur Delacour-Potter!)" Harry moaned as he felt the knot building in his balls tighten more and more telling him he was close.

"(I love you too Harry Potter!)" Fleur cried out before she moaned before the heat within her crashed through her causing her to throw her head back as she cried out while Harry grunted and felt his seed push into her body. Fleur felt a second orgasm take her as his seed entered into her as she clenched her inner muscles to make him send all of his seed into her body.

* * *

Lemon ends

* * *

Fleur panted as she toppled on top of her husband who moved his hands to wrap around her keeping her close. "(My god…I never knew it could feel like that.)" The Veela said breathlessly as she panted to regain her breath while she moaned slightly at the feeling of his hands running down her back.

"I think it might just have been us." Harry said switching back to English making Fleur giggle.

"That's what happens when you are soul bonded. Everything feels so amazing and our love grows stronger." She said noticing a lack of accent from her mouth before remembering Harry hadn't had an accent either making her laugh.

"I think we've already had a change in our vocal cords." She said making Harry smile at her.

"That would explain why I suddenly understand French." His voice slightly winded making her notice that he was still rather weak.

"Sleep my love. You are still in need of healing."

"I thought that was what we just did?" He said with a smirk making her giggle again before she gently slapped his chest.

"Cad." She said before smiling happily.

"I love you." She said before Harry kissed her.

"As I love you." He said before laying back and allowing himself to once more surrender to the darkness. Fleur kissed his forehead before she moaned at the feeling of him slipping out of her. She stood up and conjured herself a set of panties that she quickly slipped on before his seed could start to leak out of her body. Fleur pulled on a fluffy bathrobe that was on a nearby chair she closed it covering her breast from view but didn't bather worrying about the rest as she walked out of the privacy screens.

She tossed her hair back before a gasp caught her attention making her look to see her sister and mother waiting at the door for her.

"(Mama! Gabrielle!)" She called with a smile before moving towards her family and accepted a hug from both of them.

"(What is with the outfit my flower? I thought you had only suffered minor damage during the third task?)" Apolline Delacour asked. The quarter Veela smiled at her mother before her mother noticed something different. "(Have your breast gotten bigger?)"

"(Before you judge I didn't get surgery or cast an enlargement charm on them. This is all natural and was needed to help my soul bonded.)" Fleur said cutting off her mother's inquiry only to see both her mother and sister look at her in shock before they both squealed and rushed to hug her close.

"(Oh my little flower you've found your mate! I am so thrilled for you!)" Apolline said her voice full of happiness and love. She had told both of her daughters about the chance they would find one that was meant to become their soul mate.

Her husband had hated the idea but could not deny it since he himself was bonded to her. Veela as creatures of love and sex were more susceptible to such bonds that created a true love between those involved.

"(Who is he or she and where is your mark?)" Apolline asked making Fleur smile before she turned around and dropped her robe making the pair gasp again.

"(I have not been able to see it yet. Is it beautiful?)" Fleur asked before a large mirror appeared before her while her mother adjusted one that was behind her. Fleur gasped at the fiery colored phoenix and the green bolt of lightning. She covered her mouth with her hands as tears fell from her eyes. "(He is so powerful…and loving.)" Fleur said remembering her lessons among her mother's people. Each soul bond created a different mark upon the creation.

Each symbolized the bond between the pair bonded together. Very rarely are their more than one symbol between them. The lightning bolt represented her husband's power and the wrath he would bring down upon any who would harm her. The phoenix while being a creature of pure light also stood for pure love meaning her husband had a heart large enough to love her without question. He didn't need a reason to love her…he just would.

"(I can't wait to give him a daughter of our own.)" Fleur said making Apolline smile at her. Apolline knew how strong the desire to procreate those first few months were. In fact Fleur had been conceived within the first three months of her bond with her husband.

Plus she wasn't wrong about their child being a daughter. While Fleur was technically a quarter Veela her blood would always be that of a Veela. Because of this she would almost always give her husband daughters instead of sons.

"(What is your name now?)" Gabrielle asked.

"(Delacour-Potter. First wife of sure to be many of Lord Harry James Potter.)" She said before a ring appeared on her finger. She smiled at the fact that it wasn't the ladyship ring of Potter but a concubine ring showing the name Delacour would be continued through her. Line continuations were common with families that only have daughters much like her own.

She would have asked Harry to allow her to continue her family name but because he was bound to have more than one soul bond she would be able to continue her line while his was secure. "(Congratulations sister! It makes sense that the boy that protected me like a brother becomes my brother!)" Gabby said with a large smile making Fleur return it. Apolline having heard the full story about that particular task couldn't help but agree with her youngest daughter.

"(Yes. However since he is still recovering from the events after the third task he is in need of nutrients that potions and food cannot provide. So…)" Fleur paused here making Apolline gain a look of understanding.

"(You are feeding him via your breast milk. I take it you won't be the only one to feed him?)"

"(No the others planned are his best friend Hermione Granger and the niece of Amelia Bones Susan. There is also the possibility of a Metamorph by the name of Tonks.)" Fleur said as she accepted her robe back from her sister and pulled it on this time using the belt of the robe.

"(Will he bond with all of them?)" Apolline asked as Fleur sat in an unoccupied bed with her mother and sister sitting in the one in front of her.

"(Hermione for sure I do not know about the other two.)" Fleur said before she looked behind her at the sound of a door opening to see Poppy walking out of her office.

* * *

"Oh Mrs. Delacour-Potter it's good to see you up." She said making Fleur smile brightly at her.

"Thank you Matron Pomfrey. I have already fed my husband and we consummated our bond after." She said making Poppy look at her.

"Oh he was awake as well?"

"Just for the time we were making love. He had such romantic words for me." She said blushing slightly making Poppy give her a small smile.

"Well let's make sure you have something to eat as well so you can continue to produce proper milk for your husband." She said making Fleur nod.

A few hours later Fleur was having a bath in the privacy of the Prefects Bath. "(You are still thinking about him aren't you?)" Apolline asked from her place behind her daughter while brushing her hair while Gabby was nearby enjoying the pool sized tub.

"(I can't help it Mama. After all this morning he was so kind, loving, and gentle with me. He took my pain away when I broke my barrier upon him. He spoke such romantic words to me in my native tongue.)" She said with a smile while her hand moved down to her stomach.

"(Plus we might have created a little Veela.)" Apolline smiled at her daughter she knew just how powerful a new soul bond was however unlike her daughter her mate wasn't one that overpowered her own magic causing this slightly goofy attitude Fleur currently showed.

"(I admit I am excited at the idea of meeting my granddaughter within a year.)" Fleur smiled back at her mother before she relaxed once more.

* * *

In another part of the castle Hermione, Susan, and Tonks were looking over Harry after Poppy had finished bathing him.

"He seems to have regained some color." Tonks said making the other two nod their heads.

"Madame Pomfrey did say the bond was helping to clear away a lot of issues both from last night and past problems." Hermione said making Susan gain a small smirk.

"Not to mention the release his wife brought to him." Susan said making Tonks chuckle while Hermione gave her a deadpan look.

"Must you be so crass? I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed quiet little things." Hermione said only to make the pair snort at her before laughing loudly.

"Never!" The former and current Puff called out making Hermione sigh at them.

"Do you think Fleur is really going to be with child so soon?" Susan asked after the pair were done laughing.

"Well you heard Madame Pomfrey every soul bond has resulted in either a child or a pregnancy within the first year. It's likely the new Mrs. Delacour-Potter is either with child or going to be soon. Which means that could happen to us as well." Tonks said making both girls look at her with questioning appearances.

"What…you can't tell me you weren't turned on by the noises Fleur made? I want a turn as well. If only to experience his mouth on my body." Tonks said wiggling her eyebrows making Hermione and Susan flush red while she chuckled.

* * *

About a week later Fleur, Susan, Hermione, and Tonks stood by Amelia's side while next to Harry's bed. The young man had been slowly waking up more often but mostly it had only been for moments at a time usually because of the effects of Fleur feeding him and then experiencing pleasure from coupling. Fleur was always glowing when they were done but according to Madame Pomfrey it was far too soon to tell if she was with child even by magical standards.

However that didn't stop the Veela from dreaming. Now the lot of them were on their way to the Bones manor in France where they would spend the rest of the summer helping Harry get back up to strength.

Luckily with the arrest of Ron, Molly, and Dumbledore there was less danger for him to face from the so called 'leader of light'. The Goblins were able to tear up the marriage contract between Harry and Ginny that would've made the transfer of all Potter funds to her legal.

Within that same week Sirius Black was cleared of all charges against him and given compensation for his time spent illegally behind bars. However his overall health scan proved that he would never be able to father children leaving his heir Harry to take on the title of not only Lord Potter but Lord Black as well.

Else it would fall into the hands of Draco Malfoy as the son of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Sirius would still be head of house until Harry turned fifteen so he decided to handle a few things.

First was the reinstatement of Andromeda Tonks nee Black and her daughter Nymphadora, second was the banishing of Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black, and third surprising dissolving the marriage of Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa was allowed to finally be free of Lucius when a clause of her marriage contract had been violated meaning the senor Malfoy not only was expected to lose his marriage, and possible jail time for being a confirmed Death Eater he was also looking to lose a large amount of his wealth which came from her dowry.

Draco would keep the name of Malfoy but would never inherit anything from his mother's side of the family…much to the ferrets' anger. Narcissa was last seen heading to the ancestral house of Black to help care for her head of house alongside his friend Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore was awaiting trial as well having trying his best to delay it for as long as possible while Molly raged about the fact that she and her pureblood family deserved the money more than some Half-Blood spawn of a Mudblood. Ron was silent but raging internally wanting to plan his revenge against the same Mudblood that put him in here.

Back in the Hospital wing Madame Bones wrapped a bit of rope around Harry's arm while holding out the rest to the girls who would be responsible for carrying for him. "One…two…three." She called before they all felt the familiar tug at their navel causing them to vanish from sight.

They arrived near a cliff face with a great scene of the ocean the manor itself was more like a private log cabin you'd see the rich and famous use to get away from it all.

Harry was placed once more in bed while the girls claimed separate rooms. Fleur knew that tonight would be the turn of one of the other girls and honestly she didn't mind.

As much fun as it was to have her husband all to herself she could feel the slight sting upon her nipples showing they were getting chafed from all the suckling. It was decided that Hermione would go last because her bonding would most likely have the greatest recoil considering how close she is to Harry.

Tonight Tonks was going to try and see if she bonded with him as well than tomorrow it was Susan's turn with Hermione having him to herself all of the third day of their summer.

Fleur watched as Tonks went to go prepare herself for tonight making the French Veela wonder if she was going to have a sister wife tomorrow. She couldn't help but feel excited at the idea while once more placing her hands upon her stomach.

"(Soon little one. Soon you will have siblings on the way and your father's heart will be filled with even more love. The day he meets you all will be the day he never stops smiling.)" Fleur had learned from Hermione that Harry had looked into the famed Mirror of Erised. When he looked he had only seen his parents and the shadows of those before them. Meaning his greatest most desperate desire was a family. Weather it was one he created or found didn't matter she knew he would love their child and any child he created this year. And that filled her heart with enough love to last a lifetime.

* * *

That's all for now R&R please feel free to send me questions via PM box. Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I am happy to tell you that I have another chapter ready for you. I do have to inform you that this will most likely be the last posting I make till sometime in 2018. Also as a special present to everyone I am including the Prologue of a new story that came to me. I will be posting it at the end of this chapter so keep an eye out for it. Disclaimer: See first chapter. Also there is a bit of a lime at the start so if you wish to skip please continue on to the next line break. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Three

Nymphadora Tonks was almost giddy. Tonight she was finally going to experience the same mouth and body that had caused a Veela of all beings to go gaga over. She looked over the clothing she brought with her smiling as she settled on one particular black lacey bra and pantie set. Grabbing a sheer black robe she walked out of her room and into the master bedroom where the black haired boy laid resting.

Tonks smiled as she put up privacy wards before lowering the sheer robe. "Now unlike Fleur and the other girls my milk will not be started by magic. It will all be me." She said as she took off the bra and closed her eyes as her breasts swelled beyond Fleur's size. Tonks moved to lie on her side beside her charge.

"Unlike the others I can produce all the milk you can drink without the side effects." She said as she turned him onto his side and dragged on of her light red nipples against his lips. Tonks didn't have to wait long before she moaned slightly at the feeling of his lips capturing her gently. "That's it…drink my milk." She moaned at the gentle tug from his lips before she started running her hand through his hair.

 _"Mmmm. I see why Fleur likes this so much…it feels good."_ Tonks thought before she arched suddenly as his hands came up and started to caress her breasts.

"Oh…oh yes. Play…play with my fun bags." She moaned before she bit her lips to keep from breaking the privacy wards when his hands started to glow green.

"Oh…oh fuck! Oh yes make them feel good! Make my tits feel good!" She cried before she felt her legs start to twitch and rub against one another. As Harry's lips suckled Tonks felt the power from his magic flow through his fingers towards her core.

 _"Oh Morgana! It feels like he's setting my insides aflame!"_ She moaned inside her mind as she arched when his hand suddenly was between her legs as his mouth switched nipples.

"Oh…fuck!" She cried out as she started panting against his heated fingers. The magic was pulsing inside of her clit sending nothing but pure pleasure she could even feel her womb start to twitch inside of her.

 _"Oh…I'm never going to be able to take this from another man!"_ She internally cried before she started gasping deeply as breath became a challenge to hold inside.

"No…no…not so soon! Fuck…fuck…Cumming…Cumming…" She chanted as a bright purple aurora started surrounding her blinding her to the green building around the boy no man in question. "I'm…Cumming!" She cried out before her body was covered in a cocoon this time of green and purple instead of fiery red and green.

* * *

In the living room of the manor Susan and Hermione suddenly grabbed their seats as the entire house shook. "Looks like Tonks bonded." Susan said after the tremors stopped making Hermione nod. In her bedroom Fleur smiled at the feeling of the tremors before going back to her book she was reading about curse breaking.

The next morning Hermione, Susan, and Fleur were eating at the table before the house shook again making Fleur laugh.

"I believe our husband has just given Tonks a morning delight." Susan chuckled while Hermione just shook her head. Soon the three of them looked up as a humming purple haired Tonks walked in wearing a robe her hair had grown out and she was a little wobbly on her feet.

"Good Morning." She said in an airy voice making Fleur smile at her while Susan and Hermione shook their heads at her. "Morning sister." Fleur said making Tonks smile at her.

"Morning sister." She replied as she poured out a cup of tea.

"Have you seen our husbands mark yet?" Fleur asked making Tonks shake her head.

"I haven't had a chance to look in any mirrors yet." She said before Fleur raised her wand and conjured two full length mirrors. Tonks smiled before she dropped her robe showing that she was only wearing a pair of black panties and that she hadn't reduced her bust size since last night.

Fleur came up behind her along with the teenagers to allow them to see a familiar mark to Fleur's only the phoenix was purple instead of fiery red. "It's beautiful." Tonks said as she raised her hands to hold her hair up so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Is there a reason you are keeping your hair long?" Susan asked making Tonks look at her with a smile.

"It's how I woke up. I think our husband likes long hair." Tonks said with a shrug making the girls shrug since she had been the only one with short hair to begin with. Tonks picked up her robe and belted it once more.

"Don't those hurt?" Susan asked motioning towards Tonks new bust size who smiled at her.

"No since he drank from me this morning theirs no milk to cause discomfort. I'm more worried about Fleur here since she hasn't emptied since yesterday." Tonks said making Fleur shrug. "I personally pumped last night before bed so I wouldn't be uncomfortable this morning." Fleur explained making Tonks nod.

"I was referring to the size of them not the milk inside them." Susan said with a blush on her face while Hermione was also blushing. The elder women blinked before giggling slightly.

"Sorry. No they aren't hurting me as a Metamorph I can change the muscles and bones in my body as well allowing my back to be able to handle these puppies without pain." Tonks explained while using her hands to make her new breast jiggle.

Susan looked down at her own bust true she matched Fleur's current size but Tonks had to be over DD size. It didn't seem fair that she could handle them without back pain or anything like that.

"Actually I haven't noticed any pain either from my bust." Fleur said making the others look at her. "Then again that could be because of Harry's magic flowing through me." She said making the younger girls look at her in confusion.

"During a soul bond a bonded pair shares magic between one another. Making the pair stronger together and can help increase the natural healing ability of most magical beings. Harry has more magic than he knows what to do with so when he bonded with us he transferred more power to us than you'd originally see. In Fleur's case since she doesn't have a natural ability to help with back pain from an increased bust Harry's magic is running along her back to keep her from feeling any such pain." Tonks explained making the two younger girls nod in understanding.

"Nice to know these won't bother me more than they already do." Susan said motioning towards her bust.

* * *

Harry Potter opened his eyes for the first time without a woman nearby after feeding him. He was able to pull himself into a sitting position before the door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Harry!" She called as she ran into the room and gently hugged her best friend. Harry smiled as he hugged her back. "I'm glad you're awake." Hermione said making Harry smile as she pulled away and sat on his bed.

"How are you Mione?" Harry asked making Hermione smile he was the only person she allowed to give her a nickname. She was rather fierce towards those who tried otherwise.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you are alive. I…I…" Harry grabbed her and pulled her into his arms with her head lying on his chest while the rest of her was lying on the bed.

"I'm still alive Mione. Just a little strained now." He said making Hermione snort slightly.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah strange I never thought I would have to drink my meals for the next few months." Hermione smiled a little at his self-jibe.

"Must be strange all around for you to not only feed from two beautiful women but mate with them as well." She said making Harry look her in the eye.

"Honestly…the strangest part? Is that it isn't you." He said making her blink.

"I can feel Fleur and Tonks through the bonds, but…I still feel…hallow. Like a part of me isn't fully there. You know?" He asked as his bangs moved once more showing Hermione that a fraction of his scar had faded but it wasn't even half way down the bolt.

"No…and yes." She said making him look at her with questioning eyes.

"Before I arrived in the Magical world I would've said no. My life was centered on what my father had planned for me. Best of my school, private school, university, one day take over the family business, marry a boy of his choosing…I honestly believed that was what I wanted for a while." Harry almost felt his hands clench.

He never really spoke with the male Dr. Granger, but he was beginning to believe he would not like the man. "When my letter came at first we believed it was a trick. I had few friends and a couple bullies liked to make fun of my hair. First instinct was to believe they had made it up to hurt me. To make me feel special only to tear me down." She said before she was pulled forwards once more laying on Harry only this time he held her close rubbing her back.

"You are special Mione. You have always been special to me." He said making Hermione smile as she felt a couple tears form in her eyes.

"Thank you Harry. Anyway it wasn't until Professor McGonagall visited us that I believed it. However…Dad wasn't all that happy." She said gaining a sad tone as Harry held her closer.

"He at first tried to stop me going saying that I would just have to forget about magic and continue with _my_ life plan." Hermione stressed the 'my' letting Harry know she meant the plan he had for her.

"The Professor had to stress that it was completely dangerous to leave an untrained under aged magical child out in the world. Forcing him to let me go…he didn't even say goodbye first year." If Harry had been able to see into a mirror at this moment he would notice his eyes were gaining a glow to them.

"Second year he put on the act of being a loving father but the moment we got home he tried to lock everything away thinking two years of training would be enough." Harry pulled her closer his eyes flashing a dangerous green while the air was filled with his power.

"But…" At that word Harry blinked and looked down at her never noticing the moment.

"Things changed for me that Halloween you saved me Harry. For the first time I didn't feel alone among my peers. For the first time I had someone that cared about me beyond my mother. Then slowly I was able to gain more friends and find a place in our world. Now I find that someone I tolerated has been planning to poison me and the man I love just so he could get his hands on a fortune…"

"Love?" Harry asked causing Hermione to blink and suddenly go brightly red in the face as she lifted herself up and made to leave before Harry grabbed her hand.

Surprisingly he was strong enough to cause a grip on her that made her realize she wasn't going to get away without dragging him with her. While that would entertain the others in their house it would not be good for Harry's health.

"Mione?" He asked making her sigh as she turned to face him still red in the face.

"That…that wasn't how I planned to tell you." Hermione said embarrassment clear on her face.

"Is that why you seem to never visit if Fleur was near? At the hospital wing you seemed almost scared to be around her?"

"If I'm honest Harry…I was jealous of her." Hermione said sitting on the bed once more Harry moving his hand to tangle with her fingers. "I mean Fleur is beautiful, she a Veela, she's…"

"Not you." Harry said making Hermione stop. "Fleur is beautiful and don't get me wrong she means a lot to me. But you…you Hermione mean more." He said making her look him in the eye.

"I can't explain it. I feel very strongly towards Fleur and Tonks but when I am around you…I feel something stronger. If the feelings I have towards Fleur and Tonks are like a fire bright and raw. What I feel towards you is like…a wild inferno." He said. "I'm far more protective of you than anyone else in my life. When I'm not around you I get…an ache in my chest."

Hermione could almost feel the start of tears building in her eyes as he spoke.

"Second year when you were petrified…I thought my chest had become hallow." He said his hand moving to rest on the spot where his heart was. "I could barely function it felt like…I didn't want to be in a world without you in it. I don't want it." She felt her heart start to clench and warm as he spoke.

"It didn't get better till I started sneaking into the Hospital Wing. Every night that I went to see you I felt the ache lesson to the point where I could function. I know Madame Pomfrey knows I did it but she never busted me." Harry said as Hermione scooted closer.

"After you hugged me when you woke up I…I felt whole again. Like everything was okay again." Harry said making Hermione's eyes start to leak as her heart was filled with love once more.

Outside the room Tonks, Fleur, and Susan were listening in. Fleur and Tonks weren't bothered by the way he described his feels towards them they could feel that his bond wasn't complete yet and they were technically strangers to him.

They already knew he wouldn't feel the full force of the bond until it completed and this scene was just reaffirming the fact that Hermione was going to be the first wife of this family. Susan felt her heart expand as Harry spoke a part of her happy for Hermione knowing that girl has been harboring one heck of crush on her best friend.

"Last Christmas at the Ball I never thought I'd see someone so beautiful as you in your gown." At the sound of his voice the girls once more focused on Harry's words.

"Honestly I had never been struck dumb before but you sure pulled it off that day." Harry said with a smile while Hermione blushed and gave a small giggle at his words.

"When I saw you under the Black Lake I…I almost went into a frenzy. I thought you were in danger and those Merpeople were the threat. Honestly I stayed because I didn't trust them with any of the other hostages. When little Gabby was attacked because she was a Veela I couldn't help but defend her…but the entire time I felt nothing but fear." He said causing Hermione to blink and look down at him. Harry was the bravest man she had ever known she almost never heard him admit to being afraid.

"I know now that no one but Gabby was in danger but the idea that you would be hurt…I think my heart would've stopped all together." Hermione moved so she was once more lying on top of Harry who had scooted down to lie back on the bed. Harry's hands started running through her hair while she had her hands wrapped around him holding him close.

"The part that I hate…is I don't know what to call all of this." He admitted making her look up at him. Hermione smiled as she decided to help him.

"I can help you but you have to answer my questions first. What is the last thing you think before you go to sleep?"

"Before the bond or after?" He asked in return making her shake her head.

"After." She said knowing it was best to go on the most recent things in his life.

"Fleur, Tonks, the baby Fleur sometimes talks about, and you." He said making the two women in the hall smile at his answer Fleur even felt her hand move towards her belly.

"What is the first thing that comes to mind when you wake?"

"You…unless Fleur or Tonks are waking me." He answered making Hermione give a slight chuckle.

"Okay when you pictured a future where you had a family who did you usually see in the role of wife/mother of your children?" Hermione asked making him gain a thoughtful expression.

"Honestly…after the mirror I started having dreams like that. Not all the time mind but…like a recurring event. At first her face was covered hidden in the shadows. Then as time went by I noticed little things. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Slowly my shadow woman morphed…" Harry paused here this time being the one to blush.

"Who Harry?" Harry looked at her.

"Do I really need to say more Mione?" He asked hoping his eyes would tell her everything.

The way her warm brown eyes brightened told him she understood but… "I need to hear it. Please?" Hermione said making Harry nod.

"She morphed into what I thought you would look like all grown up. It wasn't until I called her Mione that I realized it _was_ you." He said making Hermione smile brightly as her tears of joy fell. The pair leaned forward and pressed their lips together kissing deeply. Hermione felt like there were fireworks filling the air never once noticing that she was starting to glow periwinkle blue while Harry once more glowed green.

 _"Uh oh…"_ Fleur, Tonks, and Susan thought before they turned tail and ran. This was going to be a big one. Harry and Hermione were lost in one another as they kissed their hands moving to join together fingers linking and held aloft.

The pair shared a moan as they felt passionate heat burn through them neither noticing the almost fire like lines forming on both sets of arms running down towards their shoulders. Neither cared that their shirts was burning away and the scraps lifted into the air turning into naught but ash only the bed and its contents were spared the damage. The floors were even turning black from the magical fire burning around them until suddenly they were wrapped in a familiar cocoon but this time it felt different.

The fire flowed through them until suddenly it rushed into their bodies making both break the kiss and cry out as a beautiful melody suddenly started to play. Outside the girls heard the song and began to move further away before every window in the house suddenly exploded outward with a shining flair of blue and green coving the area in nothing but those colors while the house groaned and creaked like it was being buffered by hurricane winds it wasn't until the house seemed to start to lift that the others began to worry.

"(Good lord above!) How powerful are they?!" Fleur called out before a wave of magic flowed through the area sending the girls to their backsides while the house fell from its inches of levitation harshly letting them know more things has broken inside. The trio ran into the house and eventually arrived at Harry's room to find the pair were panting for air Hermione had moved to straddle Harry's lap her back completely bared to them.

The mark that was faint on her back caused Fleur to gasp. "It isn't complete yet." She said causing Tonks and Susan to look at her.

* * *

"Are you telling me that all of that was from a partial bonding?" Amelia Bones asked after both she and Poppy has reviewed the memory. They along with Apolline had been called in after Fleur had seen that Hermione's mark wasn't complete yet.

"All it means is that the two of them are indeed meant to bond, but since Hermione did not reach completion the bond isn't fully form yet. This partial bond will be full once the pair have an orgasm…only this time it's going to require more than just the feeling the girls receive from feeding their husband." Apolline said to everyone in the living room.

Fleur and Tonks has repaired everything as best they could after the episode while Susan had already been charmed by Poppy and was headed to the room where both Harry and Hermione were waiting for her. Hermione wouldn't leave his side it was almost like she couldn't or that her new mindset wouldn't let her.

"What about the cat like actions? She literally hissed at us when we approached…well not Susan but us yes." Tonks' observation causing Poppy to sigh.

"That would most likely be what remains behind from an incident in their second year. Miss. Granger attempted to brew Polyjuice Potion when she added the hairs for the final test she accidently used the hairs of a student's cat which she had stolen from said student's robes during an altercation."

"Ah she thought it was human hair and didn't know any spells that would identify the difference." Tonks said very familiar what that particular potion since her instructors liked to use her as a living demonstration. It helped that she could transform into the subject of their choice without the potion.

"Anyway the transformation did have side effects that caused Miss. Granger certain issues. For one she has a larger taste for milk and cream, and secondly she can see rather well in the dark. It is possible that remints of that are affecting her now. That or she has somehow accessed an Animangus form that is currently influencing her mind."

Since there was no current way to test these theories they tabled them until they could check.

* * *

Susan took a deep breath outside the closed door of Harry's room from the sound of purring in the room Hermione was occupied. She opened the door and saw Harry and Hermione resting on their sides with the bed having turned during their partial bonding. They were naked with only a blanket covering their lower halves Harry was nuzzling her neck which was the cause of the purring.

She herself was wearing a robe and a pair of yellow and black striped panties. Hey she took pride in being a 'Puff. She closed the door silently or at least as silently as she could only to pause at the sound of a growl. She turned and saw Hermione look at her with a pair of yellow gleaming eyes the gulp that followed felt involuntary.

"Hello Hermione." Susan said weakly as Harry leaned back while Hermione moved off of the bed. His eyes were incredibly focused on her keeping her in place before Hermione rose up.

Susan saw that physically nothing had changed for Hermione beyond the marks of roses and lightning bolts swirling along both arms towards her faded mark much like Harry who had finally gained some marking. His was also faded and no one knew exactly what it was and Hermione's was also too faded to guess. Hermione approached making Susan gulp and before the wild girl growled into her ear making her shiver before she noticed that Hermione was circling her sniffing her.

 _"_ _Okay don't move as soon as she's done you just have to perform the spell to help her feed our future husband as well. Yeah simple as pie."_ Susan internally coached before gasping as Hermione grabbed the back of her unbelted robe and tore it off her body.

Now wearing nothing but her panties Hermione's hands suddenly came into play. Susan gasped as she felt Hermione grab her hips from behind before moving all around the area even dipping down to her crotch while her bum was pressed up on by Hermione's own crotch. Susan moaned slightly at the feeling before Hermione suddenly raised her hands and grabbed both of Susan's breasts which now matched Tonks in side.

Susan gasped as Hermione kneaded her orbs moaning slightly while she saw Harry had moved to make sure he could see everything. Susan felt like this was some kind of bizarre audition. She gasped again as her milk started to leak out making Hermione remove her hands and lick them both clean.

She shook feeling quite aroused by the sight which confused her. She had never been turned on by girls before…the push on her back shook her from her thoughts as she felt Hermione push her towards Harry.

Harry moved once more to get out of the way as Susan was pushed towards the headboard on her hands and knees until both of her hands were placed on the headboard. She almost panicked as a set of shackles appeared latching onto her hands keeping her in place.

 _"Oh not good…not good at all!"_ She cried in her mind before she started to tug at the links. As she tugged she never noticed both Harry and Hermione bending down until she paused gasping for air. She looked between her arms and saw that both had taken one of her nipples in her mouth and they were drinking. Hermione gently bit her nipple causing her to moan while Harry teased the mound with his tongue.

Susan panted as she felt the heat building before moaning as her milk started to flow. She gasped and cried as the pair drained her dry but something was different she felt Hermione place her hand upon her crotch once more only this time the girls hand glowed blue. Susan didn't realize anything was wrong until…it didn't happen. The pair's drinking had caused a fire to lead to her center but it never came…the orgasm that was building suddenly vanished. Susan moaned before noticing Hermione's almost savage look. _"Something tells me I'm in for a long night."_ Susan internally cried before crying out at the feeling of her bum being smacked.

* * *

That's it for Nourishment now for a little information about the preview you are about to read. Eros and Psyche is based off an idea I created after reading a work of the same title on Archive-of-our-own. org. However I decided to change the basic idea that it was a game played in the Gryffindor vs Slytherin manner. This fiction will be highly suggestive and may offend so I implore you please _please_ if you do not like that kind of thing do not read it. Now I have not decided how the story will end so please do not ask questions about final pairings and the like. Thank you. Now here is the Eros and Psyche preview.

* * *

Eros and Psyche

Prologue

"You're telling me she doesn't believe he has feelings for her?" Seamus Finnigan asked Lavender Brown who sighed and shook her head.

She, Seamus, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, and Katie Bell from Gryffindor. Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Sue Li, and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw. With Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff rounding it off.

The group had been called together by Lavender for on important reason. "Can't believe Harry and Hermione are so stubborn about their UST." Katie said face palming in disbelief.

Yep the entire group was called together after she found out that two of the Golden Trio of Gryffindor refused to acknowledge their feelings about each other.

"To be fair Weasley probably isn't helping." Padma said with a sour expression. She was still rather pissed at the youngest male Weasley at least her sister got an apology and a gift to make up for her bad date.

"But what can we do about it? It's like we can just tell them the other has feelings all that would do is push them further apart." Neville said making the others nod.

"First thing is if we do anything we have to make sure the red haired wonders are nowhere near it. Those two are almost desperate to get their claws into Harry and Hermione." Katie said.

After spending a lot of time around the Twins Fred and George she knew that only Bill, Charlie, and they had been the good siblings. Percy was too focused on advancing his career even willing to sell out family to do so. Ron was a jealous prat that hated the fact that they are poor and tried riding Harry's coattails to improve his status. When it became clear that everyone noticed Harry and Hermione more than him he let his jealousy show. Ginny… is a Fan girl plain and simple. The girl was raised with the idea that she would one day marry Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived no doubt due to her mother getting the thought into her head since she was a little girl.

Everyone knew those two would bring about a great mess for Harry but either he didn't see it or they were far more cleaver than most gave them credit for. "The problem is what can we do? We need to find a way to make them see how much they mean to one another." Lavender said.

"Jealousy." A new voice said causing the group to jump as they saw three Slytherin students walk up and take open seats. The first was the only male among them of Italian descent Blaise Zabini only son of the modern Black Widow. She has had many lovers and husbands all of who vanish mysteriously.

Tracy Davis is a dark haired half-blood who kept everyone at arm's length minus a few times she decided to take the mickey out of a couple boys. Finally was the Ice Queen herself Daphne Greengrass the blond haired beauty was one of the top three hottest women of their year. Numbers two and three were Lavender and Susan.

"Grangers greatest weakness is her jealousy. That and her competitive nature. Put her in a position that focuses on both and you've got her. Potter…that's harder. As an abuse victim he wouldn't know or understand certain emotions." Her words were met with shock from most.

"There's no way…!" Seamus started only for Susan to stop him.

"The signs are there." The group looked at her. "Remember when we all got our first look of him. He was wearing clothing clearly too large for him and he looked like he had never had a decent meal in his life. Not to mention all the times he shirked away from people and physical contact. At the very least I'd say he was emotionally abused…I don't want to think about the other possibility." Her words were met with silence.

"I'm not surprised you recognized the signs. I am surprised you haven't tried something to stop it."

"My aunt told me that since it happens in the Muggle World it's outside of her jurisdiction so unless she was invited to help the case she couldn't do anything about it." Susan explained causing the others to nod.

"Because of this jealousy would not work if we tried that with him we're more likely to cause him to explode with emotion. Causing a colossal failure." Daphne said making the others nod.

"So we need to make Hermione jealous enough to make a move…but how are we going to do that?" Parvati asked. Daphne sighed as she reached into her robes and set a decorated gold box on the desk causing the area to go quiet.

"You do realize what happens at this game?" Katie asked looking at the box making Daphne nod.

"If we do this right then before the night is done Granger will jump him willingly and those of us that are chosen to compete will be able to fulfill some fantasies. Which means for this to work…"

"All the other players have to be women minus Harry." Neville interrupted making Daphne nod.

"Okay then we just write the cards with little stuff nothing too sexual or…"

"No." Tracy said stopping Padma.

"If we do that Granger will never become jealous and won't even try to catch his attention. We have to use the cards to their full potential even be willing to sacrifice our own innocence." Davis said causing the Indian girl sigh but nod.

"Who plays? If I remember correctly only ten can play." Padma asked making Daphne look around before speaking.

"Myself, Tracy, Brown, both Patil sisters, Bones, Abbott, and Lovegood. Leaving Potter and Granger to fill the last two spots. Granger already considers me, Tracy, Padma, Bones, and Abbott as competition since we all have Runes together. Brown and Parvati are her housemates so she knows their ideas of fun. Lovegood is a friendly face she wouldn't expect much from.

No offence to Bell but since you've been on a team where he could have seen you in a state of undress at any point and hasn't shown interest Granger will not register you as a threat. The rest of the women here are the same."

Katie nodded in agreement she knew Harry wasn't interested in her and honestly she had thought of the green eyed boy as something of a little brother. If she had been playing it would've caused all different kinds of discomfort.

"Now let's get to work." Daphne said opening the box and pulling out three stacks of cards.

The first was purple with the image of a golden heart with an arrow through it, the second was red with the image of a white dove, and the third was green with the image of a black dagger. The third stack was twice the size of the other stacks. Daphne then began to distribute one of each card amongst those playing until each girl had two purple cards, two red cards, and four green cards.

"Those of you not playing can offer help with the writing and make sure to include things that could be considered steamy. We need Granger to fully embrace the green eyed monster if we are to succeed." The others nodded as they each started working using their quills after an hour Daphne collected the cards and put them back into the box closing the lid.

"That's taken care of…now we need a time, a place, and a way to keep the red haired menaces busy."

"Friday neither of them have classes after lunch they would be free for the rest of their days." Neville said as the closest person to the pair in question everyone believed him.

"We can use the Room of Requirement to make sure we have privacy." Luna suggested making the Slytherin students look at her in confusion.

"It's the place we kept our defense group last year." Katie said making them nod in understanding.

"What do we do about the Weasley menaces?"

"Ginny won't be a problem she has to visit with McGonagall because of her poor performance in the last few classes." Luna said while Neville looked towards Blaise.

"How much pull do you have with Slughorn?" He asked making Blaise blink before he smiled.

"With the right stuff I can make it so the man keeps the red head black hole busy." He said making everyone nod.

"Alright then we're set." Daphne said before looking at her fellow players. "Wear your best and sexiest lingerie." She said making the girls nod before they left. Daphne picked up the box looking at the name on top of the box that would change the destiny of a couple meant to be. Eros and Psyche.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this and I really look forward to your feed back. Let me know what you think. Also I need to inform all of you that for 2018 my goal will be to focus on both of these fics as well as my Naruto/Pokemon cross as well as the rewrite of my Father of the Key story. Those four alone will be my main focus of that year but I will not give you an update schedule because I don't like to guarantee things only not to be able to deliver. So That is all for now R&R Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Alright sorry it took so long to complete this story. When I started it Nourishment was just something fun to work on not to be taken seriously so I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Four

"Should we be worried?" Tonks asked Fleur since the others had returned home after the debate.

Fleur looked back towards Harry's room. "It seems like they've blocked us not only from hearing anything but walking in there. A part of me desires to know what is happening and another is worried about Susan.

Can she handle what is probably going on in there? After all the main wife of this bond is there as well. From what Matron Pomfrey tells us it could be either very bad or very…very…mind blowing."

"Oh sweet Merlin, Morgana, and Circe please!" Susan Bones cried as she was still in the same position of on her knees latched to the headboard.

Only now she was being constantly tease and denied by Hermione who sat nearby enjoying the sight while Harry was at the brainy girls' teats.

Somehow with pure magical intent the girl had recreated the spell and caused her own chest to balloon substantially.

Hermione had to of been the only one to somehow break the DD bracket. Susan was sure she looked down right smug at that before moaning again as she felt the vibrating pest in her backdoor kick up even more.

Hermione had somehow pushed the almost dildo shaped object into her body and was having it move in and out of her while vibrating strongly all while she was unable to reach completion.

"Oh! Please! Please make it stop or finish me off!" Susan cried out as she felt her legs shake from the effort of staying up with Hermione gaining a feral look before her fingers twitch causing Susan to almost gasp in relief as the device and the shackles vanished allowing her to crash onto the bed.

Susan panted for air her screams and cries of pleasure had drained her throat and the feeling of her back passage trying to close tight again after what felt like hours wasn't helping.

Hermione patted their husbands head making him release her teat with a pop as he looked up at her. Hermione motioned towards Susan making him nod before he moved to the bed.

Susan had closed her eyes after being released before she moaned as she was turned onto her back her legs lazily open. Her eyes opening to slits to see Harry above her.

"Please…please bond with me." She begged in a small voice causing Hermione to smile since the girl had now submitted to the alpha of the pride.

Harry leaned down and kissed her gently making her return it before he moved his hands to gently stretch the girls legs up causing her to moan as she felt the pins and needles of blood returning to parts of her limbs.

"Mine…" He said kissing her thigh making her gasp when he bit gently.

"Yours. Now and forever." She promised making Hermione smile while Harry continued to move his head down towards her core. His hand was there for a moment flashing green before Susan felt something release.

It took her mind a moment to realize Harry had just removed whatever cures Hermione had placed to keep her from orgasming.

"Thank you my Lord." Susan said her voice sounding weak before she gasp at the new feeling. Harry had moved between her legs and was now gently caressing her kitty with his tongue.

Susan moaned as her head fell back onto the pillows her mind reeling from the feeling of Harry's tongue gently rubbing in a circular motion against her second pair of lips.

It was the feeling of being worshiped that she realized that this had been Hermione's plan. She would break her mind and Harry would gently bring her back.

She felt her eyes close in pleasure as he continued to slowly trace the outside of her cunny before gasping as he teased the hole causing her to gasp for air each time.

She could feel her clitoris slowly appear from its hood all while he gently pressed a thumb against it. She felt her hips slowly move with the movements of his thumb.

She was so lost she didn't feel the bed dip before a hand caressed her face causing her eyes to open. Hermione was above her at first she was worried before the cat acting girl moved to lay on her side next to Susan.

Her hand turned Susan towards her causing Susan to sighed before she was pulled towards Hermione. More in fact Hermione's breast Susan felt her lips gently capture a nipple without a fight or question.

The first mouthful of milk caused Susan to almost cry the warm liquid seemed to fill her with gentle warmth almost like a mother's embrace. Susan continued to drink moaning against the skin of the alpha wife as their shared husband continued to tongue her before she cried as something much thicker slowly push inside of her.

She pulled away from Hermione in order to see what happened. Harry had gently pushed the tip of his cock inside of her and was gently pushing further in with Hermione holding her offering comfort. Susan felt her breath hitch when Harry reached her barrier making him pause and look up at her.

"Please…please don't stop." Susan weakly begged making Harry nod before he pushed passed causing Susan to cry out in pain. Harry paused completely not daring to move while Hermione moved Susan's head to once more capture a nipple to take comfort from an outside source.

Susan felt herself relax when Harry gently placed his hand above her cunny while she drank and moaned as he took her pain away. "Thank you." She whispered against Hermione's skin but she knew that Harry had heard her. She gasped as he pulled away from her body her internal muscles gripping him tightly making him give an almost growl like sound before he pushed back inside her.

Susan moaned against Hermione's skin as Harry continued to gently move inside her. Susan didn't realize how much time had passed by as she felt a fire building inside her.

Harry leaned down and kissed Susan's chest making her sigh before moaning again as Harry tongued her nipples. Susan felt the fire building and building till it grew too tight around her womb that she pulled back from Hermione.

"Cumming…I'm Cumming my lord!" She cried out as she and Harry were surrounded by a familiar cocoon of magic. Hermione smiled at the latest of her lovers' mates before moving over and kissing her mate making him return the kiss.

"Mine…" She said against his lips.

"Mine…" Harry said before he pulled out of Susan who moaned slightly before sighing as she was gently levitated away by both Harry and Hermione's magic. Harry pulled Hermione roughly until she was on her hands and knees.

"Mine!" He growled before pushing into his lover causing Hermione to give a mixture of a squeal and roar as her eyes turned golden and her teeth slightly extended into sharp points.

Tonks and Fleur both jumped as they heard the sounds of a pair of animalistic roars coming from the room making the pair spring into action and push the door open only to blink at the sight of two slightly transformed Animagus having lost themselves to their primal needs.

The male having completely covered her body with his as he harshly thrust into her body causing the female to moan and growl telling him what would happen if he dared to stop or even slow down.

The pair looked to see Susan still out like a light and decided to spare her any more trauma. The trio of women locked themselves inside a single room casting silencing spell after silencing spell not wanting to hear their husband and his alpha wife mating.

It wasn't until many hours later that the house shook again causing the elder two to brace themselves with the younger girl between them.

Once the house was done the pair gasped as they felt their bond complete itself allowing them full access to their husbands' emotions as well as the ability to feel one another in the bond.

In the morning Hermione Potter nee Granger purred at the feeling of her lovers' hand running down her spine. "Mm…good morning Harry." She said making Harry give a small chuckle.

Last night had been wild for the pair of them they had lost themselves to the animal within and it showed around their room. Harry looked to see the numerous claw marks on the walls, the items that had been broken and tossed around, and even the few dents that took the shape of his wife's lovely bum.

His Hermione hadn't been satisfied last night until after he had taken all of her holes most interesting had been the reaction of her biting his neck when he came inside of her cunny.

Actually he was sure if you looked at his body now you would find the only marks on it were those given to him by his wife. Hermione opened her eyes with a bright smile when she saw that his famous scar was completely faded meaning he was free and had been fully unbound.

The pair decided to remain in bed and just bask in the afterglow or at least that had been the plan.

Fleur, Tonks, and Susan all woke with a moan as they felt the passion and lust flow through their now complete bond. "Good Morgana don't those two ever sleep?" Susan asked from her bed making Fleur giggle into her hand.

"Do not be so hard on them. After all this is the first time either of them have felt safe enough to act on their drive for one another."

* * *

"Oh…you bastard! You magnificent bastard you!" Hermione cried out as her husband devoured her cunny. There was no other way to describe the way he attacked her flesh.

* * *

"Not to mention before we came here they learned that one of their friends was helping Dumbledore keep them apart." Tonks added making Susan nod.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Hermione cried out as her face was pressed against the pillow as Harry took her from behind his dick thrusting faster and faster as he drove his entire body into her. She cried out as he bit her shoulder causing her cunny to gush with liquids.

* * *

"Plus I have a feeling they need this more than we did when we first bonded to Harry." Susan said after a moment of thought. "Not to mention it does seem like Hermione has been holding herself back."

* * *

"Ride me!" Harry growled as Hermione bounced on his lap his hands capturing her engorged chest making her mewl as he played with her nipples the sensitivity of which had changed because of the milk inside of her.

* * *

"I don't know she doesn't seem oppressed to me. I think there was always a wild side to that girl and she just needed someone who could handle it." Fleur said with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Fuck…fuck…I…I'm gonna cum!" Hermione shouted as her milk started to release from her breast as Harry thrust his hips up to meet her.

"Me too." Harry said as he kissed her. "Inside…inside!" She demanded making Harry growl before they went over the edge together with small roars of release.

Neither of them caring about the short spurts of milk that left her and covered them both. The pair fell back to the bed with Hermione giving a small moan at the feeling of his still hard member moving inside of her.

The pair were panting for air as Harry pulled the blanket over them once more. "Sleep my lioness." He said making her moan as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Love you." She whispered against his skin making him smile brightly.

"I love you too." He said. After a few moments Hermione's voice spoke again.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I want a baby too." She said making Harry blink and look down at her.

"Not right now of course!" She explained in a hurry blushing in a manner Harry couldn't help but find cute.

"If we had a baby right now I'd be heavily pregnant trying to get up or down the stairs of Hogwarts." She said making Harry nod in understanding.

"But…" Harry looked into her eyes when she spoke again. "…if you can wait to knock me up till Christmas in three years I won't have the baby till the summer after and can face the hardest parts once we're outside of those walls." Hermione said making Harry smile at her before he pulled her up causing her to moan as the lower half of their bodies were separated.

Harry kissed her lips in a loving manner just happy to have his Hermione in his arms. "It would be best to wait that long anyway. After all Fleur is dead sure that she and I already have a little one on that way." Hermione giggled before she nodded and kissed her husband once more before moving so she was laying her head just under his. They had time for a little cat nap before they had to get up for breakfast.

"Welcome Alpha sister." Fleur said nervously the moment she caught sight of Hermione who smiled at her and kissed both of the French women's cheeks.

"Good morning sister and baby." She said kissing the still flat stomach under the blue robes.

"Then you are not angry that I am the first?" Fleur asked sounding relieved.

"Not at all. Of course Poppy still needs to confirm you are the first." Hermione answered making Fleur nod in agreement.

"Besides Harry and I have come up with a plan for my own cub. After we are both seventeen." She explained making Fleur relax more.

"Then if I were…?" Tonks asked making Hermione giggle.

"I see no reason why those of us that are of age can't bring our husbands greatest desire to life Lady Black." She said causing Tonks to blink before she looked at her hand and saw the ring that was only now in place.

"Then you've decided roles?" Susan asked making Hermione nod.

"Yes. Fleur is happy being the Mistress of the Potter family so we've left her in said position. As long as she is aware of what that means?" Hermione asked making Fleur nod.

"Yes. Since the Potter family is down to our husband and yourself legally he must take on at least three concubines along with a head Mistress. It is the Mistress' job to care for the girls when it comes to health and comfort. As well as enforce the rules placed down by the Lady Potter since it is she who commands them not the Lord Potter."

Fleur said having read the material needed not long after bonding with Harry.

"Good. Susan has been chosen as the Mistress of house Black. However any son she has will retain the name of Bones in order to keep her family line going." Hermione said making Susan smile at her.

"Why was I chosen as Lady Black?" Tonks asked.

"Because you are the only one here that isn't muggle or creature born or have a family line to continue." Susan told her making Tonks sigh.

"I hate Pureblood politics." She grumbled causing the others to laugh at her.

"Who are you thinking for Concubines?" Susan asked after a moment making Hermione turn and smile at her.

"For Potters I believe Harry's teammates will do…after all each have explicitly told me what they would do in my position. I have no doubt they would love the idea of joining the family.

As for the Black family? Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis are the two that first come to mind and I know Padma Patil wouldn't object to the offer. After all her father intends to sell her to the highest bidder if she can't get any solid offers before she turns seventeen.

Not to mention the fact that both she and Parvati grew up in an extended family such as this so would have no objections to joining one."

"Does that mean we should extend the invitation to her sister?" Tonks asked making Hermione sigh.

"Not unless it is vital…Parvati doesn't have a discreet bone in her body. Our every action could very well wind up in the news." The girls nodded at that knowing how much that would irritate their shared lover.

While the girls spent the morning talking and planning Harry went out onto the deck and enjoyed the fresh air feeling both fitter and lighter than he had ever felt before. As he sipped his tea he smiled and looked out to the world before him. "Look out Tom…I've got something worth fighting for now."

Epilogue

After that Summer Harry returned to Hogwarts ready to face anything and everything that came at him. Because of the fact he had been able to capture Wormtail the Ministry started taking action to prepare for war.

First by forcing Fudge and the other corrupt beings there out. Second every known Death Eater was cut off from their finances thanks to a treaty the Ministry has with the Goblins.

This would keep the Death Eaters from their endless supply of gold to finance their mission. As luck would have it Lord Potter-Black was able to secure a spy on the inside who was able to supply the Aura's with the needed information to save lives.

Eventually Dumbledore was forced to tell Harry his theory about how Voldemort survived and he in turn shared the information with Amelia who had been named the new Minister of Magic.

With her efforts all six anchors were found since the one in Harry had been destroyed by his bonding with his soul mates. The war ended on a gasp instead of a bang with Voldemort being thrown through the veil of death in the Department of Mysteries.

Dumbledore and his conspirators we hit by the full length of the law.

Ron was sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban for his efforts. Molly was sentenced to life because of the fact that she was also brewing a Class C forbidden object on top of all her charges.

Dumbledore was able to get a reduced sentence of ten years because of his political pull, but he would never be allowed children ever again. He also lost all power he had politically and was even removed from the Chocolate Frog cards.

Ginny Weasley was found to be legally insane after years of brainwashing on her mother's part and never seeing a mind healer for the time she was possessed by Voldemort. This led her to being sentence to life inside the secure mental facility in St. Mungos.

As for Harry and his wives?

Fleur had been correct in her assumption and gave birth to a happy beautiful baby girl she named Victoria Delacour-Potter. Harry had been over the moon the first time he held his daughter and the others realized just how much of a wonderful father he was going to be.

Fleur continued to work at Gringotts part time with the rest of the time spent between her daughter and her family. She plans to have another daughter after Victoria turns three much to her husbands' joy.

Tonks continued to work as an Aura for two years before she learned that she was expecting. After resigning she gave birth to the first Son of the family. Theodor James Black or Teddy for short.

Teddy has his mothers' gift as a Metamorph and would turn his hair different colors constantly but he kept the same eyes. The same emerald green eyes of his father who had smiled so brightly at the first sight of him. The eyes that had shown so much love and happiness would always remain with Teddy.

Tonks knows she wants another child but she's willing to wait and just let fate decide when it happens again. Right now she's just enjoying her new job as a security consultant for families wishing to secure their homes from danger.

The Gryffindor vixens AKA Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had indeed taken Hermione's invitation to join their family.

Katie became a sports healer for the Holyhead Harpies taking care of any injury that came around.

Unlike Angelina and Alicia Katie wanted to be a mom more than a Quidditch star and had used her extra time at Hogwarts to become a healer. She's also expecting her first child and is hopeful it will be a girl.

Angelina and Alicia both agreed that they would play for a full season before trying for a baby. After that they decided to leave it in fate's hands much like Tonks believing that if it was meant to happen. It'll happen.

Susan Bones-Black was the first of the two younger wives to become with child in the October in their seventh year leading her to give birth to Remus Edgar Bones.

Susan had thought about what kind of career she wanted but after seeing her little boy for the first time she realized she didn't want to miss a moment of his life and decided to work from home becoming one of the best children's authors known in the UK.

Daphne Greengrass-Black and Tracy Davis-Black had accept the invitation to join the family after learning it meant they would be protected from the likes of Malfoy and his lot.

Daphne took up proxy seats for both Potter and Black families as the most politically trained it made sense that she would be the one on the bench. She and Harry had only just started trying for a baby.

Tracy became Under Secretary to the Minister and loved the position that had been opened to her thanks to Harry being the husband to the Minister's niece. Tracy currently has no plans for children but give her a few years and she'll surprise you.

Padma Patil-Black joined last and fully embraced the family protection offered to her by the large family. Her sister was safe from their father because she had lost her virginity already thus saving her from most of the men in India who preferred a virgin.

Padma became a teacher at Hogwarts where her focus is on the subject of Arithmancy. Two years after she joined the family Padma gave birth to twin girls Violet and Heather Patil-Black.

Hermione Potter had followed her plan and gave birth to the first set of twins the family had.

Two boys Sirius Daniel and Michael Rubeus Potter. Hermione went on to become head of the Department of Magical Creatures and became known as the most vocal rights activist that was known.

From gaining protection rights for Elves to land rights for Centaurs Hermione was loved by many magical beings. Hermione also went on to have a daughter a year after the birth of her boys named Rose Mary Potter, and is currently pregnant with yet another set of twins.

The girls believed that something wild had come loose in the girl as she looked at each pregnancy as living proof of her and her husband's love for one another…as well as their passion for one another.

As for Harry most expected him to become an Aura but he realized that with no reason to keep fighting he had no reason to join the Auras.

Luckily in Fifth year he discovered his love of teaching when he and Hermione started a defense study group. All through fifth, sixth, and seventh year Harry led anyone willing to learn through the motions to defend themselves as well as their loved ones.

This love of teaching helped Harry realize he was meant to continue it. Within a year of leaving Hogwarts Harry was back living in the marriage quarters with his wives as he took on the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry had been named Head of Gryffindor house after his second year of teaching as well as the academic advisor of his former club now headed by little Dennis Creevey.

Not long after that he gave an interview to the Quibbler about his life telling all to the wife of his mate Neville. Luna Longbottom was fairly beautiful if a bit quirky but Harry could see the love his friend had for her as plain as day.

Luna's interview ended with a question that had caused Harry to smile. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you hadn't of needed healing after the Third Task?" Harry had smiled at that before answering.

"No. I'm grateful for how my life has gone. I'm grateful for my wives, my children, and just to be alive. Honestly each and every single one of them have been a much needed nourishment for my soul."

* * *

That it Nourishment is officially complete and ends here. I hope you enjoyed it. Ja Ne


End file.
